Mom knows best
by T-R Phillips
Summary: What happens when Ella goes the ball and sees Ezera and Aria togeather? Will she approve or will she do what Byran thinks is best for thier daughter? ONE-SHOT possibly more R


Aria had left for the dance and Byron was away for business, Mike was in his room texting a friend I could hear the swift clicking of his blackberry keypad. The landline gave a shrill ring. I ran over to answer it.

"Montgomery residence." I said reading the unknown caller ID.

"Ella, I'm so sorry to bother you but we are low on chaperones for the masquerade ball would you be willing to be a last minute chaperone?" Ashley hennas mother said in a panic.

"Oh it's no problem at all I'll get dressed and be on my way see you in half an hour." I said hanging up the phone and walking up the stairs into my bedroom I grabbed a black dress and an emerald green held them both out for inspection.

"You look better in emerald." Mike said behind me I turned to him quickly.

"Ok black shoes or gold?" I asked holding up the same pair of shoes in both colors.

"Black, braid your hair and curl the sides with a shoulder flip." He said.

"You spend way too much time with your sister." I laugh he nods and walks away so I can get dressed 20 minutes later I'm dressed I barrow a masquerade mask from Arias vanity mirror and tie it around my face as I walk into Mikes room he's listening to music approves of my outfit and I head out of the house. Drive down to the school show the door keeper my teaching ID and walk into the gym were the dance is being held. Everyone is dancing and having a great time.

"Ella hi." Ashley calls to me from the punch bowl she's chatting with another parent.

"Hi Ash. Have you seen the kids?" I asked searching for Aria.

"Yeah I just saw them walk into the powder room for touch ups, see there's Caleb." Ashley said motioning in the direction of the ladies room. I nod at the young man standing shifting nervously on the balls of his feet, rubbing the palms of his hands against his suit.

"Wow he is quite the looker isn't he?" I asked approving of Hanna's boyfriend.

"Yes he is, rough around the edges but he is absolutely perfect for Han." Ashley said. I nodded and watched as the five girls walked out of the powder room all joined by their dates (yes I know Emily is dateless in the show but I'd like to think Maya is there with her, and Holden said he'd accompany Aria and Toby/Wren is Spencer's date) they smile and head for the dance floor. I notice Aria walks away from Holden as he begins to dance with another classmate. Aria disappears into a stream of lights set privately off to the side to eliminate the courtyard.

"Excuse me." I say following her from a distance she is reading a text on her phone when a tall boy emerges from behind the stream of lights.

"no matter how hard I try I can't stay away from you." The boy says soon as the words leave his lips I realize that it's Ezra as dose she rushes over to him and hugs him close there embrace sends sparks flying through the air it is then in this simple but yet all so surreal moment. Part of me wanted to be furious with the both of them for disobeying our orders as parents but at the same time I was happy to see that my only daughter is happy as well. They stayed locked together in each other's embrace for quite some time till the D.J. slowed down the beat of the night into a slow melody of "just a kiss" by Lady antebellum for which I am happy. Because they pull away from each other and Ezra leads Aria out onto the dance floor. I step away quickly so I can watch undetected. I keep them in view as they travel out onto the dance floor among the other dancers. they begin to sway for only a moment as Aria closes her eyes and inhales his scent she catches my eye I nod to her with my finger to my lips. signaling I am not here and relish in the momment she has been given for they only come once in a life time. Ezra pulls away slightly and cups Arias face into his hands.

"what's wrong?" she asks confused he smiles down at her drinking in her beautiful red dress.

"this is our first dance I want to see you." he says twisting and pulling at the strings to her mask she gazes loveingly into his eyes as he removes his own mask of tranquility he brushes back a lock of hair that has fallen into her face and leans in to kiss her velved red lips.I can't help the delighted squeal that breaks through my chest as I watch the scene before me. This is what she wants us to see this is the man she loves Ella, This is how she can be forever happy, don't you see that? I ask myself as I continue to watch the lovely couple continue to kiss and sway to the music completly consumed in thier own loveingly stupor bliss. I smiled to myself and walked back over to the punch bowl.

"Ella there you are." Ashley said as she laid out cups and poured punch into them so guests could come and grab one for them seleves and their dates.

"Oh sorry I was monitoring the dancing." I said watching as Ezra walked over to the punch bowl his eyes went wide as he walked closer and registered my voice.

"Hello I didn't know you were on the chaperone list." Ashley said handing him a glass.

"Oh umm." he stuttered.

"he's not he's here with his date." I say handing him another glass and giving him a aproveing nod. "she's very lovely Ezra, that one's a keeper I wouldn't go breaking her heart anytime soon I don't think the poor girl could bare it." I said.

"I won't, I prommise." he replyed nervously. "Thank you." he said before turning back I could clearly see the dissbeliefe and joy in his eyes as he swiftly walked back and hastely kissed Aria on the lips she smiled and took the drink from him. Turning her gaze towards me I raised a glass and they raised theirs and we all three nodded as we took one gentle sip from our glasses.

All is well in rosewood, my daughter is happily in love and I am extremely happy for her. Let's just hope I can keep the peace at the Montgomery house hold.


End file.
